


Óda Pitonhoz

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: IEPP Bálint-napi kihívásra írtam. Szabad vers, inkább csak játék a szavakkal.





	Óda Pitonhoz

Szokás szerint böngésztem a weben,  
Amikor megakadt az IEEP-n a szemem.  
Felhívás, hogy valljunk Neki szerelmet,  
és máris özönlenek a levelek.

Versem nem egyéb, mint játék a szavakkal,  
mely egy morcos professzort magasztal.  
Oly férfi Ő, ki ékesszólásra inspirál,  
Ki bájitallal és Dumbledore-ral konspirál.  
Nappalokon át készült ez az óda,  
Eredményét, ha lehet, megfognám még ma!

Legyen a neve Piton, Sevie, vagy Persi,  
becézni őt mindenképp megéri.  
Mert homloka ráncba, szemöldöke magasba,  
és már vonulhatsz is büntibe a laborba.

Mit mondhatnék, mit nem tudsz még Róla,  
a férfiról, ki ha a Kiválasztott apja volna,  
rövidebb lenne Joanne története,  
de nem üldözné annyi nő szerelme.

Mert mit látunk benne?  
Mitől más mint a többi?  
Ki mit képzel bele,  
Éppenséggel annyi.

Kisegíti Harryt unos-untalan,  
Egy fekete őrangyal láthatatlan.  
A legbátrabb mardekáros ki élt valaha,  
Számtalan nő álmai lovagja.

Kérésre házhoz vinné Őt Cupido,  
megesne jó néhány pornó.  
Most fordul a vers stílusa,  
és kikerül a tizennyolcas karika.

Kinézete nem éppen nyerő,  
de hát én sem vagyok egy delnő.  
A hangja, a modora levesz a lábamról,  
és előlép máris az álmomból.

Rám kiált, mit képzel asszonyom,  
Kisajátít, mégis milyen jogon?   
Vallja rajongó mindahány:  
’Professor : be my Valentine!’


End file.
